


Bubblegum Monstrosity

by somewhatadequate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, It's really just some good ol' Baekyeol fluff with slightly (sliiightly) suggestive Baekhyun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatadequate/pseuds/somewhatadequate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Person A is in one car jamming out to the radio, and Person B pulls up next to them. Person B notices Person A, and starts switching through the stations trying to figure out what song they’re singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Monstrosity

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to the tumblr trash-trinity.tumblr.com!! We write fics for BTS, Exo and Seventeen and we take your requests.  
> Prompt taken from otpprompts.tumblr.com  
> Btw the song i'm referencing in the fic is called 'OK' by Strawberry Milk.

The traffic light is orange. Chanyeol thinks he can make it, if he just drives just a little bit faster… and the traffic light turns red. _Well played, Mr Traffic Light, well played_ , Chanyeol thinks to himself. _Whatever, it’s not like I’m late for work_.

“LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA, OKAY!”

At that moment he notices a rather loud karaoke session going on in the car next to him. The driver is singing along to a song on the radio, his bright voice carrying itself over to Chanyeol’s ears. His head is waving about as he belts out the lyrics, and he seems to be trying to dance while sitting down, if you can call doing cutesy movements with your hands dancing.

Chanyeol feels like he’s heard this song before, but he can’t quite put his finger on it. With a nagging curiosity, he begins switching through stations. He quickly finds the right station, the guy’s loud “OH, OH, OH, OKAY!” perfectly in synch with the bubble gum monstrosity that comes out of his speakers. _What an atrocious song_ , Chanyeol thinks as he happily bobs his head to the music. It’s hard to feel shame for liking the song, especially when there is another grown man next to him so passionately immersed in it. Chanyeol takes another look at the man in the other car, only to find him looking right back at him.

_Damn, he’s cute._

As if reading Chanyeol’s mind, the guy smirks at him. His features are soft and pretty, and his small face is framed by dark brown hair swept up and off to the side. Chanyeol looks away immediately, blushing a bright pink. He doesn’t know what to do, not now that he’s just had eye contact with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. He stares at the traffic light, willing it to turn green. Chanyeol hopes he doesn’t look as flustered as he feels, but with his track record of being an open book when it came to expressing his emotions, he knows it’s a lost cause. In fact, the only hope Chanyeol has at this point is that the man will find Chanyeol’s shyness cute. Now that was something Chanyeol could put faith in.

_I need to get another look at him._

Miraculously, Chanyeol is able to turn his head to look at the stranger, whose gaze is still on him. He looks amused now, and Chanyeol has to fight the embarrassment welling up inside him. This time Chanyeol gives him a shy smile, only to be startled a moment later when the car behind him honks loudly. The traffic light has turned green, and as Chanyeol hastily steps on the gas pedal he hears obnoxious laughter. Chanyeol can’t help but laugh too.

The song is still playing, its cheery sound filling Chanyeol’s car. At this point he’s doing exactly what the other man was doing at the stoplight, shaking his head and singing along where he can, which isn’t hard considering the song’s repetitive nature. Chanyeol can’t help it – his head slightly turns to the side to steal a glance at the man. He’s driving alongside him now, jamming to the song as enthusiastically as Chanyeol is. Their eyes meet again, and Chanyeol promptly goes back to focusing on the road ahead of him, but not before seeing the man’s eyes scrunch up in laughter. Chanyeol is laughing too, singing the final chorus of the song as loudly as he could. He’s yelling out the final “LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA” as he turns off the main road in the direction of his workplace, surprised that the stranger is right behind him.

 For a moment Chanyeol thinks the guy is following him. He quickly strikes that thought, because _he’s just going in the same direction as me, I’m going to turn left into the office car park and he’ll keep driving straight ahead_. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a twinge of disappointment at the thought, since that meant he’ll probably never see the pretty man ever again.

_Oh?_

The man was still behind him, even as Chanyeol drove into the car park and _oh crap he actually is following me._

_Or he works here too._

_Impossible, there’s no way I wouldn’t notice a guy like him in the building._

Chanyeol parked his car in the usual spot and turned off the ignition. As he got out of his car he noticed the other man doing the same after parking his own car in a space close to his own. Once he locked his car, he didn’t know what to do. It didn’t matter; the guy was already walking up to him. Dressed in a navy shirt tucked into black dress pants, it was obvious even from the short distance that Chanyeol is taller than him. That’s not surprising, though; Chanyeol is taller than most people.

Once he reached Chanyeol he confidently stuck his hand out. “Hi, I’m Byun Baekhyun. I don’t suppose you work here?” _Why does everything he does seem like he’s flirting?_

Chanyeol was proud of himself for only pausing for a second before returning the gesture. “Park Chanyeol, and yeah, I do. I can’t say that I’ve seen you here before.”

“That’s because this is my first day.”

“Oh!” Chanyeol exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly. _So he wasn’t following me_. “Well then, Baekhyun, it’s a pleasure to be working with you.”

“Oh, it will be.”

_Okay, he’s flirting with me, he is definitely flirting with me._

Chanyeol doesn’t know how to react to that. Baekhyun probably knows it, too. Chanyeol decides to ignore it, opting for politeness. “Uh, would you like me to take you to our boss?”

“It’d be my pleasure.”

They begin walking to the building, easily starting a conversation with each other.

“So, what kind of music do you like?” Chanyeol asks, a teasing edge to his voice.

“Obviously the same as you,” Baekhyun replied, smiling playfully.

“I really can’t argue with that, can I?” Chanyeol chuckled.

When they reach the door to the building, Chanyeol opens it for Baekhyun to walk through. He uses this opportunity to check Baekhyun out from behind, eyes falling on the cute butt in front of him. Baekhyun turns his head towards Chanyeol, raising an eyebrow. Chanyeol only grins.

With each second of talking to Baekhyun, Chanyeol becomes more comfortable. Just before they reach their boss’ office, Chanyeol asks Baekhyun, with only a hint of shyness, “Do you want to get a coffee with me during our break?”

Baekhyun smiles, and Chanyeol’s breath is taken away.

“Only if you’re paying.”

 


End file.
